


Day Twenty-Four - Ambitious

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [24]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Don't copy to another site, Era ambiguous, Other, short because I'm a day behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Bahorel has a plan involving pastry.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Four - Ambitious

"I," Bahorel says, "am going to try to eat every pastry in this bakery by the end of the year."

"Ambitious," Jehan says, deciding to do the same thing. "I shall join you in this worthy endeavor."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
